


【炫光】晚餐

by CrystalVanilla



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: P.S.想寫這個梗很久了！忘記在哪次簽售會上，恩光說自己真的沒錢，要靠炫植借錢給他吃飯，還抱怨星材總是整他，真的好萌啊❤





	【炫光】晚餐

「喔～吃得好飽！真的真的是太幸福了～～～」

「恩光哥吃得真快呢，小心消化不良喔～」

在一家樸實卻溫馨的小餐館裡，一位身形略微單薄的黑髮男子，正撫著自己圓滾滾的肚子滿足的讚嘆。坐在他對面的任炫植，一邊悠閒地進食，一邊用漂亮的笑眼看著對面的徐恩光。

最近BTOB的音樂節目放送剛告一段落，團體回歸行程只剩下幾場專輯簽售會。徐恩光最近投資了副業，加上開始存一位公約的花費，因此經濟上有點困難。在沒有活動的日子裡藝人們必須自理三餐，徐恩光這星期已經吃了好幾天的泡麵與超商速食。任炫植實在是看不下去了，今天晚上硬是拉著徐恩光出門吃晚餐。

「話說起來，真的要謝謝炫植你請我這頓飯，我已經好幾天沒吃到這麼豐盛的食物了......等之後手頭寬裕點時，會回請你的。」

「哈哈好啊，我到時候一定要吃垮哥，到時候哥就別哭窮啊！」

「啊，我們炫植這麼善良，一定不會忍心這樣對我的～」

任炫植笑著與徐恩光抬槓的同時嘴巴也不停，很快的他的碗也見底了。坐著消食時，看著隊長大人略微凹陷的臉頰，他忍不住開口問了件偷偷在意很久的事：

「恩光哥，既然身上的錢已經很少了，為什麼還要附和星材訂的一位公約呢？就算當下很難拒絕，之後還是有很多機會可以好好澄清這個玩笑，我想Melody們也能諒解哥的難處吧？」

任炫植是真的心疼徐恩光。身為隊長，同時做為團裡年齡最大的哥哥，徐恩光總是無條件地包容弟弟們的幼稚行為，不管弟弟們對他開多過分的玩笑，他都能笑著接受。任炫植雖然偶爾也會加入欺負隊長的行列，但更多時候只是默默地站在一旁笑著。成員們感情融洽地互相開開玩笑應該只是無傷大雅的小事吧？所以任炫植總是偷偷藏起對徐恩光的憐惜，與成員們一起沉浸在玩弄隊長的歡樂氣氛中。

在這次回歸前的VLIVE中，忙內星材訂出了「BTOB回歸拿到一位，恩光哥就要出錢拍海外團綜」的公約。回歸的成績很好，他們拿到了七個一位，打歌結束後徐恩光就開始存錢，準備實踐一位公約了。只是看到這麼愛吃美食的恩光哥，居然為了星材的玩笑而省錢省到如此地步，任炫植有點不開心了。

「哎呀，炫植是在擔心我嗎呵呵呵～沒事的，我投資的咖啡廳很快就會開業了，到時候會慢慢賺錢的。至於團綜的事我已經在跟公司討論了，目前公司答應拍攝，而且會負擔大部分的花費......但我還是會出一點錢，畢竟還是要有出到錢才算實現公約，不是嗎？」

徐恩光笑著回答，一邊伸出手捏了捏任炫植軟軟的的臉頰肉。任炫植握住了徐恩光的壞手，瞇了瞇眼，輕聲說道：

「是嗎，那就好。但還是得把哥養胖一點，不然早上抱起來骨頭太硬，不舒服......」

「嗯？你說什麼？」

「沒什麼 ^_^ 對了哥，附近新開的那家吃到飽看起來還不錯，明天再陪我吃晚餐吧？一樣我請客～」

「......炫植啊」

「嗯？」

「回歸期也結束了，該減肥了喔......」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.   
>  想寫這個梗很久了！忘記在哪次簽售會上，恩光說自己真的沒錢，要靠炫植借錢給他吃飯，還抱怨星材總是整他，真的好萌啊❤


End file.
